Phineas and Ferb, Candace gets betrayed by two of her friends!
by willfrieden
Summary: Candace gets betrayed by two of her friends after they get tired of her trying to bust her brothers, one she recently met named Jamie and another named Jenny. Now, Candace is comforted by her other friends and family. What will happen in this story? You will have to find out! (Vanessa x Ferb) (Candace x Jeremy) (Stacy X Coltrane)
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in the Flynn/Fletcher backyard. Phineas and Ferb, were resting after their latest project. Candace, of course, was unable to bust Phineas and Ferb. "Man, that was fun today, I really enjoyed going into space again, to look at all the other planets as well as having ice cream again" Said Phineas.

"Me too" Said Ferb. "Yeah, I had fun, but see you two later" Said Isabella. "Yeah, see you tomorrow" Said Buford and Baljieet. "See ya" Said Phineas and Ferb. Isabella, Buford and Baljieet then leave. Meanwhile with Candace's friends Jenny and someone she recently met named Jamie … "Wow, so, Candace is really crazy like that"? Asked Jamie. "Yeah, she's always trying to bust her brothers, and I'm so sick of her attempts, it's starting to get old" Said Jenny. "Well then, how about we stop being friends with Candace"? Asked Jamie.

"Why not"? Asked Jenny. So, Jenny and Jamie decide to betray Candace by telling her up-front. Meanwhile, Candace was walking to go hang out at Stacy's when suddenly, Jamie and Jenny showed up. "Hey Jenny and Jamie" Said Candace, not knowing what Jenny and Jamie were about to do.

"Oh hey Candace, we were thinking along time, and we were thinking we should no longer be friends" Said Jenny. "Agreed" Said Jamie. "What, why"? Asked Candace. "Let's face it, your constant attempts at busting Phineas and Ferb are really starting to get old" Said Jenny.

"Yeah, and Jenny told me you act weird" Said Jamie. "Fine, I don't need you two in my life anymore" Stated Candace. "Fine by us" Said Jenny and Jamie. They then left, leaving a distraught Candace. Little did Candace know was that Jeremy and Suzy saw the whole situation, and even though Suzy normally torments Candace, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Maybe we should help Candace" Suggested Suzy. "I agree" Said Jeremy. Jeremy and Candace then decide to go to the Flynn/Fletcher house to comfort Candace, but not before Jeremy called Stacy to tell her what happened. Meanwhile, Candace went back to the Flynn/Fletcher house.

"Hey Candace, what's wrong"? Asked Phineas. "I need to be left alone, right now" Said Candace through her sadness. "Wonder what's going on"? Asked Phineas to Ferb. "I have no idea" Said Ferb. Stacy, Jeremy and Suzy then showed up to the Flynn/Fletcher house.

"Hey Phineas and Ferb, do you know where Candace is"? Asked Stacy. "She went up to her room, saying she wanted to be left alone" Said Phineas. "Oh, ok, well, let's go up to her room" Said Stacy. "Right behind you" Said Suzy and Jeremy, as they go up to Candace's room.

In Candace's room, Candace was crying, due to the betrayal. Then, Jeremy, Suzy and Stacy knock on her door. "Phineas, Ferb, I said I want to be left alone" Said Candace. "Candace, we want to help you with your problem" Said Jeremy. "Jeremy, what are you doing here"? Asked Candace through her crying.

"We are here because we saw the whole situation between you and Jenny and Jamie" Said Stacy. "Well, they aren't my friends anymore, they even said so" Said Candace, sad. "Well, it doesn't matter, the important part is the friends who stick by you, and we are here to cheer you up" Said Jeremy.

"Agreed" Said Suzy. "Wait, why is Suzy here"? Asked Candace. "She wanted to see if you were ok as well" Said Jeremy. Weird, thought Candace to herself. "Anyways, yeah, you don't need Jenny and Jamie in your life, if they are going to betray you, then that shows that they aren't true friends" Said Stacy.

"You're right, but what if I see them around again"? Asked Candace. "You could just ignore them" Said Jeremy. "You know, that's what I will do" Said Candace. "That's the spirit" Said Stacy. Candace was doing a lot better now thanks to Suzy, Candace and Stacy.

"I'm glad that you are doing better, Candace" Said Suzy, actually genuinely concerned for Candace. "Thanks" Said Candace. "Well, is everything better with Candace"? Asked Phineas. "Yeah, she's doing better now" Said Stacy. "That's good at least" Said Ferb. "Agreed" Said Jeremy.

"Hey Suzy, can I talk to you for a second"? Asked Candace. "Sure" Said Suzy. So, Suzy and Candace talked to each other in private. "I just want to say, thank you for comforting me, and that whatever I've done to make you mad, know that I'm sorry if it seems that Jeremy is ignoring you, I never meant for that to happen at all, and I hope we can be friends" Said Candace to Suzy.

"You know what, I should be the one apologizing to you, I never should have tormented you, and I'm sorry that you have gone through what you have today" Said Suzy. "It's ok, let's put the past behind us, and be friends" Said Candace. "Agreed" Said Suzy.

So, Suzy and Candace were no longer enemies to one another. "So, what were you two talking about"? Asked Stacy. "Oh, nothing except now we are friends instead of just acquaintances" Said Candace. "Yeah" Said Suzy. "Well, that's good" Said Jeremy. "Agreed, anyways, should we plot against Jenny and Jamie"? Asked Candace.

"No, not unless they do something to you first" Said Stacy. "Alright then" Said Candace. Then, Linda and Lawrence showed up. "Hey, how is everyone doing"? Asked Linda. "We are doing well mom, the reason Candace's friends are here, is because she got betrayed by two of her other friends, and Jeremy, Stacy and Suzy are making sure she's doing ok" Said Phineas.

"Well, that's good" Said Lawrence. "Yeah, I agree" Said Linda. "Same here" Said Ferb. "Well, have fun everyone" Said Linda and Lawrence. They then leave to the kitchen. "Hey, where's Perry"? Asked Phineas. Perry, of course was doing another mission that involves stopping Doofenshmirtz.

"Agent P, your mission for today is that Doofenshmirtz is planning on becoming President by pretending to be nice, your mission is to stop Doofenshmirtz at all costs" Said Major Monogram. "Good luck Agent P" Said Carl the intern. Perry then goes to stop Doofenshmirtz yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you know, I will eventually make a story focusing on Phineas and Isabella. Oh, and it's the summer still. Anyways …. Perry then arrives at Doofenshmirtz's hideout. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, it's unexpected to see you, and by that, I mean completely unexpected" Said Doofenshmirtz. Perry then gets trapped once again by Doofenshmirtz.

"Well Perry, I don't have a backstory this time, but I will pretend to be nice in order to be president, and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Laughed Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz then leaves to try and become president. Perry was trapped in rope but he will figure out a way to escape.

Meanwhile Stacy was hanging out with Coltrane, her boyfriend at the festival, while Candace was hanging out with her boyfriend Jeremy. "This is fun" Said Stacy. "I agree, I'm glad we were able to go out today" Said Coltrane. "Same" Said Stacy. Then, Jenny and Jamie show up at the festival as well.

"Great, Jamie and Jenny are here" Said Stacy, annoyed. "Well, that sucks, hopefully Candace can ignore them" Said Coltrane. "Yeah, hopefully" Said Stacy. Meanwhile, Jeremy and Candace were having a good time with each other. Suzy was at Phineas and Ferb's house, hanging out with Phineas and Ferb.

Anyways ….. "This is fun hanging out" Said Candace. "Agreed" Said Jeremy Then, Candace notices Jenny and Jamie. Jenny and Jamie also notice Candace. "Just ignore them Candace" Said Jeremy. "I'll try" Said Candace. Then, Jamie and Jenny put up baby pictures of Candace, in order to make fun of her in front of everyone.

"This is what Candace looks like as a baby" Said Jenny, laughing. "Yeah" Said Jamie. "Hey, why are they doing that"? Asked Candace. "That's just messed up, why would they do this"? Asked Jeremy. "I don't know" Candace replied. Candace then ran away, crying. "Candace, come back" Said Jeremy, running after her. Jenny and Jamie just laughed alongside some others.

However, other people got mad at Jenny and Jamie. "Why are you making fun of her, how would you like it"? Asked a random stranger who wasn't laughing at Candace. "We are because we can" Said Jenny. "Agreed" Said Jamie.

Meanwhile back at the Flynn/Fletcher house, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Suzy, Buford and Baljieet were having fun with the daily project. Yeah, even Suzy got into it, after seeing how fun the brother's projects are. The daily project this time was big bouncy balls, bouncing all over the place.

"This is fun" Said Phineas. "Yeah, I agree, I hope Candace is doing ok though" Said Ferb. "Yeah, me too" Said Isabella. "I'm going to beat your bouncing records" Said Buford. "We will see about that" Said Baljieet. "Yeah, we will indeed" Said Suzy. "I'm having fun" Said Isabella. "Me too" Said Phineas.

So, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Suzy, Buford and Baljieet continued to have fun. Meanwhile, Perry escaped, and was going after Doofenshmirtz. Perry then sees Doofenshmirtz at the president's hall. "Perry, how did you escape"? Asked Doofenshmirtz. Then, Perry gets Doofenshmirtz kicked out.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus" Said Doofenshmirtz, just like he always does. Now back to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljieet and Suzy. "I'm having such a great time, I'm glad we came up with this idea" Said Phineas. "Me too" Said Baljieet.

Then, Candace shows up and goes up to her room. "Uh-oh, things don't look good with Candace" Said Isabella. "Jamie and Jenny, what traitors those two are" Said Suzy. "Yeah, I know" Said Ferb. "Well, should we ask her what's going on"? Asked Buford. "Let's wait, maybe Jeremy and the others will show up" Said Phineas. "True" Said Isabella.

Then, true to Phineas' word, Jeremy showed up alongside Stacy and Coltrane who saw what happened. "Candace, we are so sorry that Jenny and Jamie did that to you" Said Jeremy. "Yeah, sorry, is there anything we can do"? Asked Stacy. "Can we go to the mall all of us"? Asked Candace, who was crying some.

"Yeah" Said Stacy. "Ok" Said Candace. "Let's do this and seriously, I can't believe Jamie and Jenny" Said Coltrane. "Yeah, I know" Said Jeremy. "Everything ok"? Asked Lawrence, who was still at home, while Linda was out doing groceries.

"Yeah, Candace got made fun of again by Jenny and Jamie, but we are here to keep her company, and we are taking her to the mall" Said Stacy. "Thanks for always being there for Candace" Said Lawrence.

"You're welcome" Said Stacy. "It's our pleasure" Said Jeremy. "So, how are you feeling Candace"? Asked Phineas who came from outside alongside Ferb, Isabella, Baljieet, Buford and Suzy. "I'm doing just fine" Said Candace. "Well, that's good" Said Suzy.

"Yeah. It is" Said Candace. "We are going to the mall to help cheer Candace up" Said Stacy. "Agreed" Said Jeremy. "Ok guys, have fun" Said Phineas. "We will" Said Jeremy. "Yep" Said Coltrane. So, Coltrane, Stacy, Jeremy and Candace then go to the mall.

"Alright everyone, let's go back outside" Said Phineas. "Agreed" Said Baljieet. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljieet, Buford and Suzy then go back outside to their bouncy ball project. Then, Perry shows up, after a mission well done, of course. "Oh, there you are Perry" Said Phineas.

Then, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljieet, Buford and Suzy continue bouncing around, having fun. Lawrence seems to notice but he doesn't mind, unlike Linda if she saw the projects. Anyways meanwhile … "I'm glad we are at the mall" Said Candace. "Yeah, I agree" Said Jeremy.

"Well, let's go to your favorite stores, Candace" Said Stacy. "Alright" Said Candace. So, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy and Coltrane go to Candace's favorite candy store first, since they were near. Then, Jamie and Jenny were there again. "I'm going to go talk to Jenny and Janie" Said Jeremy.

"Alright, be careful" Said Candace. Jamie and Jenny were laughing at Candace's pictures. "Wow, look at how pathetic Candace looks" Laughed Jenny. "Yeah, I know" Said Jamie. Then, Jeremy arrives. "Why do you two keep making fun of Candace'? Asked Jeremy, annoyed.

"It's because we can, what can you do about it"? Asked Jenny. "Leave my girlfriend alone, why can't you just be nice to her"? Asked Jeremy, annoyed. "It's because we don't feel like it" Said Jamie "Yeah, it's fun making fun of her" Said Jenny. "No it isn't" Said Jeremy.

"To us it is" Said Jenny. "Agreed" Said Jamie. "That does it, just wait, we are going to get you back" Said Jeremy, clearly getting frustrated with Jamie and Jenny making fun of his girlfriend. "Try it" Said Jenny. "Yeah" Said Jamie. Then, Jeremy leaves, annoyed.

"So, what's going on"? Asked Candace. "Let's just say, we are going to get Jenny and Jamie back for treating you like junk" Said Jeremy. "How are we going to do that"? Asked Coltrane. "We will think of something but for now, let's just have fun at the mall" Said Jeremy. "Agreed" Stacy Said.

So, Stacy, Candace, Coltrane and Jeremy then go to Candace's favorite candy store to have fun and will plot something to get Jenny and Jamie back for treating Candace badly. What will the plan be and will the plot succeed? Or fail? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

When we last left off, Stacy, Candace, Coltrane and Jeremy go to Candace's favorite candy store. "Thanks for taking me to my favorite candy store, it really means a lot" Said Candace. "No problem, we are here to help anyway possible, who cares about Jamie and Jenny, they aren't your real friends, and we will get them back for being a jerk to you" Said Jeremy. "Thanks" Said Candace.

"You're welcome" Said Jeremy. Then, Candace gets her favorite candy from the candy store which is reeses while Coltrane does the same. Jeremy gets m&m's, and Stacy gets snickers. "I like how reeses tastes" Said Candace. "Me too, it's my favorite Candy" Said Coltrane. "Cool" Said Candace.

"Yeah, I agree" Said Coltrane. "So, what should we do to plot against Jenny and Jamie"? Asked Candace. "We will pull a prank on them, first, we need to buy water balloons" Said Jeremy. "I get it, we will humiliate them in front of people in the park" Said Candace. "Exactly" Said Jeremy. "This will be great" Said Coltrane. "Yeah, this is what they get for treating Candace like junk" Said Stacy.

"Agreed" Said Coltrane. Little did Stacy, Candace, Coltrane and Jeremy realize though was that Jenny and Jamie were listening in to their conversation. "They think they will be able to plot us, but we will outsmart them" Said Jenny. "Yeah, I agree" Said Jamie. Then, Jamie and Jenny leave. It was the end of the day, and Candace, Coltrane, Jeremy and Stacy go back to the Flynn/Fletcher house, after buying water balloons to try and get revenge on Jamie and Jenny.

"Alright, I had a good day" Said Candace. "Me too" Said Coltrane. "Well, have a good night Candace" Said Jeremy. "Yeah, have a good night" Said Stacy. "Thanks, you as well" Said Candace. Then, Jeremy picks up Suzy from the backyard. "Alright, see you later and sorry about Jenny and Jamie, Candace" Said Suzy. "It's ok" Said Candace. Then, Suzy, Jeremy, Coltrane and Stacy leave.

"Everything going ok, Candace"? Asked Phineas. "Yeah, everything is going ok, Phineas" Said Candace. "That's good" Said Isabella who was still there. "Yeah, I agree, even though I'm a bully, that's just plain messed up" Said Buford. "Yeah, I know" Said Candace. "Well, Jenny and Jamie are the ones who are failures in life" Said Baljieet. "Yeah, I agree" Said Ferb.

"Me too, honestly, they think they are proving something by making fun of me, but all they are doing is just making themselves be remembered as complete jerks" Said Candace. "True" Said Phineas. Then, Linda comes back home from getting groceries. Oh, and btw, it rained, making the bouncy balls roll from the backyard, so Linda couldn't see.

However, busting Phineas and Ferb was the last thing on Candace's mind right now, she wants to get back at Jenny and Jamie as well for treating her like junk. "Hey mom, how was grocery shopping"? Asked Phineas. "It was great, how was your day"? Asked Linda. "Great, do you need any help with groceries"? Asked Phineas. "No, I'm good, Lawrence is helping me" Said Linda. "Ok" Said Phineas.

"I have to go now Phineas, Ferb and everyone else, but see you tomorrow" Said Baljieet. "See you" Said Phineas. Then, Baljieet leaves. "See you later Phineas, Ferb and company, I had fun today" Said Isabella. "Me too" Said Phineas. Then, Isabella leaves. "See you later everyone" Said Buford.

"Later Buford" Said Phineas. Buford then leaves as well. Then, it was time for bed for everyone, and they all went to sleep. The next day … "Alright, what should we do for our project, today"? Asked Phineas. "How about we build a big waterslide again, invite our friends since it's pretty hot today" Said Ferb.

"Sure" Said Phineas. "Then, it's settled" Said Ferb. "Anyways, where's Perry"? Asked Phineas. "No idea, but we will see him later, anyways, let's build our waterslide" Said Ferb. "Right" Said Phineas. So, Phineas and Ferb build a big waterslide for everyone.

Perry, in the meantime, has to stop Doofenshmirtz, yet again, just like he always does. "Agent P, your mission is to stop Doofenshmirtz, this time he has an ice-inator apparently, we don't know what he wants to use it for, but you can bet it's evil" Said Major Monogram. "Good luck Agent P" Said Carl. Perry then goes off to stop Doofenshmirtz again.

Meanwhile, Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane and Suzy show up to the Flynn/Ferb Fletcher household, once again. "Alright Candace, ready for our plan today, to humiliate Jenny and Jamie"? Asked Stacy. "I so am" Said Candace.

"They deserve to be humiliated for treating you like junk, Candace" Said Suzy. "Yeah, I know" Said Candace. "Hey Jeremy, do you mind if I come with you today, to see Jenny and Jamie get what's coming to them"? Asked Suzy. "Sure, I don't see why not" Said Jeremy.

"Alright let's go, I hear that Jenny and Jamie are hanging out at the park today" Said Stacy. "Then, let's do this" Said Coltrane. "Agreed" Said Candace. Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Suzy and Coltrane then go to the park, little knowing that Jenny and Jamie already knew about the plan, and they have something set up for Candace ….


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, time for the park" Said Candace. "I'm excited as well" Said Jeremy. "Me too" Said Coltrane. "Same here, it's nice that we get to hang out and enjoy ourselves" Said Stacy. "Agreed" Said Suzy. So, Candace, Jeremy, Coltrane, Stacy and Suzy all go to the park.

Little did they realize though was that Jamie and Jenny were at the park with the prank for Candace. The prank was to trip Candace, making her fall in the mud. "Little does Candace realize that we are here to make her fall in the mud" Laughed Jenny. "Yeah, this is what she gets for plotting against us" Said Jamie.

"True" Said Jenny. Candace, Jeremy, Coltrane, Stacy and Suzy are all then at the park. "This is fun, I can't wait for Jenny and Jamie to get pranked" Said Candace. "Me too" Said Suzy. However, then, Candace trips the trap and Candace, as a result, slips and falls into the mud. "OW" Said Candace, covered in mud.

Then, Jamie and Jenny show up. "Ha, that was the best" Said Jenny, laughing. "I agree" Laughed Jenny. Candace then ran away, crying. "Ha, serves her right" Said Jenny. "Yep" Said Jamie. "I'll show you" Said Jeremy angrily. Jeremy then threw water balloons at Jamie and Jenny anyways, and got them wet. "OW" Said Jamie and Jenny.

"That's what you get for making fun of Candace" Said Suzy. "Yeah, I agree" Said Jeremy. "We will be back" Said Jenny angrily. "Yeah, I agree" Said Jamie angrily. "Whatever" Said Coltrane. Jamie and Jenny then leave. "We better go comfort Candace" Said Suzy. "I agree" Said Jeremy.

"Same here" Said Stacy. So, Jeremy, Coltrane Stacy and Suzy go to comfort Candace at the house. Meanwhile, you guessed it, Perry had to deal with Doofenshmirtz. Of course, Carl and Major Monogram were giving him the details. "Alright Agent P, good luck with Doofenshmirtz again" Said Major Monogram.

"Yeah" Said Carl. Perry then goes off to stop Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile ….. "Candace, what happened"? Asked Phineas. However, Candace ran off into the house and shut the door. A few seconds later, Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane and Suzy came into the house.

"We know what's wrong Phineas, Candace is crying since Jamie and Jenny made her fall into mud" Said Jeremy. "Wow" Said Ferb. "Yeah, we were trying to get them back for being a jerk to Candace but they figured out what we were planning" Said Stacy.

"Well, Jenny and Jamie are annoying" Said Ferb. "I agree" Said Phineas. "Me too" Said Suzy. So, Phineas, Ferb, Suzy, Jeremy, Stacy and Coltrane go comfort Candace. Meanwhile with Perry and Doofenshmirtz ... "Ah, Perry the Platypus, I have a new scheme today, this time, I will freeze the entire tri-state area, I will make everyone get so cold, they will have to come to me, and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Laughed Doofenshmirtz.

Perry then looks at Doofenshmirtz and then sees Vanessa. "Oh hey Perry" Said Vanessa. Perry just chatters like he always does. "Vanessa dear, can you do me a favor, and get the frezzer-inator"? Asked Doofenshmirtz. "Sure thing dad" Said Vanessa. Vanessa then gets the freezer-inator.

However, Vanessa was trying to bust her father once again, and show Charlene that Doofenshmirtz is evil. "Smile dad, because today is the day I will bust you for being evil" Said Vanessa. However, Charlene messaged Vanessa back saying that her picture doesn't look like Doofenshmirtz is being evil. "Oh great" Said Vanessa.

"Alright, it's time for me to take over the tri-state area" Laughed Doofenshmirtz. Perry then breaks out of his trap and starts to fight Doofenshmirtz. "Oh so you want to fight, I will win this time" Said Doofenshmirtz. Will Doofenshmirtz win, or will Perry be victorious as usual? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

When we last left off, Doofenshmirtz and Perry were fighting. "Ha, is that all you got, Perry"? Asked Doofenshmirtz. Then, Perry chatters. "I see, well, how about you deal with this" Said Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz then gets his machine and tries to destroy Perry to no avail.

"Great, you are a quick one" Said Doofenshmirtz. Perry then destroys the machine. "Great, the machine is destroyed" Said Doofenshmirtz. Then, Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz off the building. "Curse you Perry the Platypus" Said Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz landed on the ledge below, however. Meanwhile, Candace was being comforted by her friends and Phineas and Ferb. "It's alright Candace, we will get Jenny and Jamie back" Said Jeremy. "Alright" Said Candace. "Stupid Jenny and Jamie" Said Phineas. "Yeah, I know, why would they treat you this way"? Asked Suzy.

"Who knows"? Asked Candace. "Well, whatever with them" Said Jeremy. "True" Said Candace. "Well, what should we do now everyone"? Asked Stacy. "Let's have some fun and hang out at the house for now" Said Candace. "Sounds good to me" Said Jeremy.

So, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, Suzy and Coltrane hang out at Phineas and Ferb's house and have fun as well. "I'm so tired of Jamie and Jenny" Said Phineas. "Yeah, I know" Said Ferb. "Well, we can't do too much about it" Said Stacy.

"Yeah, but we will get revenge on Jamie and Jenny the next time" Said Suzy. "I agree" Said Phineas. Then, Perry shows back up. "There you are Perry" Said Phineas. Perry then chatters. "Well, it's almost time for the day to be over" Said Phineas. "True" Said Ferb.

"Alright then, well we got to get going, but have a good one Candace" Said Jeremy. "Yeah, you too" Said Candace. "See you tomorrow, Candace" Said Stacy. "Later" Said Candace. "See you Candace' Said Suzy. "See you later, Suzy" Said Candace. "Have a good night, Candace" Said Coltrane. "Thanks, you too" Said Candace.

Then, Suzy, Jeremy, Stacy and Coltrane all leave. "Alright, we should head to sleep" Said Phineas. "I agree" Said Ferb. "Good night" Said Candace. "Good night" Said Phineas and Ferb. "Good night everyone" Said Lawrence. "Night, btw, where is mother at"? Asked Phineas.

"Oh, she's hanging out with Mrs. Garcia Shapiro" Said Lawrence. "Ah, ok" Said Phineas. "Yep, good night for now" Said Lawrence. "Night" Said Phineas. Phineas and Ferb then go to sleep. Meanwhile back at Jamie's …

"This sleepover is fun" Said Jamie. "Yeah, I agree, it was also fun humiliating Candace yesterday" Said Jenny. "I agree" Said Jamie. "What do you want to do now"? Asked Jenny. "Let's watch a movie" Said Jamie. "Alright" Said Jenny.

The next day … "Ok, what do you want to do today, Ferb"? Asked Phineas. "Not sure, we will figure it out" Said Ferb. "Right" Said Phineas. So, Phineas and Ferb get up and figure out their daily project. "I will still try and bust you two someday" Said Candace.

"Candace, why can't you just try and have fun for once"? Asked Phineas. "You know what, sure, why not, I normally don't have that much fun anyways, so sure" Said Candace. "That's the spirit" Said Ferb. "Thanks but what are you even going to do today"? Asked Candace.

"We will figure it out anyways, say, where is Perry"? Asked Phineas. "Alright, Agent P, today you will have to stop Doofenshmirtz today, this time he has this weird machine that looks like he can use to get rid of everyone's mail, put a stop to it" Said Major Monogram.

"We are counting on you" Said Carl. Perry then goes to Doofenshmirtz's hideout. Meanwhile, Jamie and Jenny were planning on digging a pitfall at Phineas and Ferb's house in the back while they weren't looking. Then, Jamie and Jenny arrived.

"Little does Candace realize we are here" Laughed Jamie. "Yep, let's put our plan into action" Laughed Jenny. Then, Jamie and Jenny dig the pitfall. After that, they leave. Meanwhile …. "This is a fun project you created today, a bunch of bouncy balls that can even bounce in space" Said Isabella.

"Yeah, I felt like having some fun" Said Phineas. "This is fun" Said Buford. "Yeah, I agree" Said Candace. Then, they bounce back down. "Wow, that was fun" Said Candace. "Agreed" Said Baljieet. "Well, let's continue to have fun" Said Ferb. "I agree" Said Isabella.

So, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet and Buford continue having fun bouncing. Meanwhile with Perry …. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, this time I'm using this machine to get rid of people's mail called the mail-inator and you can't do anything to stop me" Laughed Doofenshmirtz.

Perry then chatters. "Oh, so you say bring it on, well I say, bring it" Said Doofenshmirtz. Then, Perry and Doofenshmirtz fight. Meanwhile, back at the house, Phineas, Candace, Isabella, Ferb, Baljieet and Buford bounce back down to earth.

"Man this is fun" Said Phineas. "Yeah, but I'm going to go get a lemonade real quick" Said Candace. "Ok" Said Phineas. As Candace was about to get her lemonade, she falls into the pitfall dug earlier by Jenny and Jamie and Candace gets covered in mud.

"What was that"? Asked Ferb. Then, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Baljieet and Buford see that Candace got covered in mud. "Candace, you're covered in mud" Said Phineas. "Let me guess, Jamie and Jenny" Said Baljieet. "I'm starting to get mad at those two" Said Candace.

"Yeah, I know, they are harassing you too much, maybe we should call the police" Suggested Isabella. "That's a good idea" Said Candace. Then, Suzy, Jeremy, Stacy and Coltrane show up. "What happened here"? Asked Stacy. "Jenny and Jamie I believe" Said Candace who was angered.

"We are going to call the cops on those two" Said Phineas. "Yeah, I agree" Said Buford. "I'm tired of those two" Said Jeremy. "Aren't we all"? Asked Suzy. Suddenly, Jamie and Jenny show up, revealed they were hiding this entire time and laughing.

"That was a good one, you falling in the hole" Laughed Jamie and Jenny. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY, WE ARE CALLING THE POLICE" Said Candace. "YEAH" Said everyone else. "Try it, they won't believe you, we are both innocent" Said Jamie, "Yeah" Said Jenny.

"One of these days, we will get you back, we swear" Said Phineas. "Yeah, I agree" Said Ferb. "Sure whatever" Said Jamie and Jenny. They then leave. "I hate those two so much" Said Stacy. "Me too" Said Coltrane. "What's going on here"? Asked Lawrence.

"Jamie and Jenny harassed Candace again, and they say the cops won't believe us if we called them" Said Ferb. "Wow" Said Lawrence. "Yeah, I know" Said Candace. "Well, we will figure something out then to get them back" Said Lawrence. "Right" Said Phineas.

Then, after that they clean up the project. Then, Linda shows up from Vivian's house. "Candace, are you ok" Said Linda. "Yeah" Said Candace. "These two keep harassing her" Said Suzy showing Linda Jamie and Jenny since Linda doesn't know those two that well. "Wow, well we will get them back" Said Linda.

"Yeah, we can't call the cops though so we can't do anything about that since they wouldn't believe us" Said Jeremy. "Well, we will see, maybe we can try a prank on them" Suggested Linda. "What kind of prank, they were able to outsmart us the last time" Said Stacy.

"Leave it to me" Said Linda who was laughing. "Well, I guess we will have to wait and find out" Said Isabella. "True" Said Baljieet. What will the prank that Linda come up with be? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time we left off, Linda was coming up with a prank to stop Jamie and Jenny who betrayed Candace. What will the prank be? Let's find out. "Here it is, a catapult, we will use this to hurl water balloons at Jamie and Jenny from a distance, then we will take pictures of them" Said Linda.

"Good idea mom" Said Candace. "Yeah" Said Jeremy, Stacy and Coltrane. So, Linda sets up her plan for Jamie and Jenny. Meanwhile, with Doofenshmirtz ….."Curse you Perry, I will win next time" Said Doofenshmirtz.

Perry just chatters saying yeah right. Perry then leaves home. Meanwhile at home ….. "Ok, so we will stop Jamie and Jenny with this catapult" Said Isabella. "Right" Said Suzy. Then … "Oh, they you are Perry" Said Phineas. Perry then chatters. "Ok everyone, let's do this" Said Buford.

"Right" Said Baljieet. "So, we just have to wait for Jamie and Jenny to come, and we will hurl these huge water balloons and take pictures of them" Whispered Ferb. "Right" Whispered Lawrence and Linda. Then, Jamie and Jenny arrive and get soaked from the water balloons.

"HEY" Said Jamie and Jenny. "That's the signal, let's go" Said Phineas. "Right" Said Candace. So, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy all take pictures of Jamie and Jenny. "HEY" Said Jamie and Jenny.

"This is what you get" Said Lawrence. "Nobody gets away with harassing Candace" Said Phineas. "I agree" Said Stacy. "We will have our revenge" Said Jenny and Jamie as they leave angrily. "Yeah right" Said Ferb. "GRRRRRRRRR" Both Jenny and Jamie said as they storm off.

"Well, we got rid of them for now" Said Jeremy. "Yeah, but they might plan again, against us" Said Coltrane. "We will just figure things out" Said Stacy. "Right" Said Coltrane. Then, all of a sudden, Vanessa showed up. "Hey Ferb, how are you doing"? Asked Vanessa. "Good, we just got rid of Jenny and Jamie" said Ferb.

"Who are they"? Asked Vanessa. "They are bullies who betrayed Candace" Said Phineas. "Wow" Said Vanessa. "Yeah, I know" said Isabella. "Who is this"? Asked Lawrence. "Oh, this is Vanessa, she is a nice person we have met a while back" Said Ferb. "Yeah" Said Phineas.

"Oh ok, well that's nice" Said Linda. "Agreed" Said Baljieet. Then, it started to rain outside. "Oh great, we need to get inside, it's starting to rain" Said Buford. "Right" Said Phineas.

So, Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy all get inside. "Wow, it's pouring hard" Said Jeremy. "Yeah, I know" Said Stacy. "Well, we can't do much about it" Said Suzy. "True" Said Candace.

"So, what do you want to do once the rain stops"? Asked Jeremy. "We could all go to the mall" Said Linda. "Sure, why not" Said Baljieet. "Well, let's wait for the rain to end first" Said Coltrane. "Agreed" Said Stacy. However, the rain continues for about 3 more hours. After that, it finally settles revealing that it's already 8pm by the time it stopped.

"Oh wow, it's already night" Said Ferb. "Well, we can always go to the mall tomorrow" Said Candace. "Right" Said Coltrane. "Well, let's do that then" Said Linda. "Agreed" Said Lawrence. The next day ….. "Ok, let's go to the mall, say, where's Perry at now"? Asked Phineas.

"Who knows"? Asked Buford. Meanwhile with Perry … "Alright Perry, today, Doofenshmirtz has an inator, we don't know what exactly it does but it seems like he wants to run all the pizza places out of business to run his own business, your mission is to stop Doofeshmirtz" Said Major Monogram.

"Good luck Agent P" Said Carl. Perry then goes off to stop Doofenshmirtz again. Meanwhile, at the Googolplex Mall …. "Alright, let's have some fun today" Said Candace. "I agree" Said Vanessa. "Well, where do you want to go first"? Asked Suzy. "Well, we could always go get some food" Said Jeremy.

"Sure, I'm hungry" Said Suzy. "Let's go then" Said Lawrence. So, Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy all go to get some food. "Where is a good place to eat"? Asked Coltrane. "Let's just figure something out" Said Linda.

"Right, there's a food court we can all go to, we can all go to one place or we can all go separate places to get food" Said Lawrence. "I'm good with either way" Said Baljieet. "Same here" Said Vanessa. So, Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy all decide to eat at the same place, a Mexican place in the food court.

Suddenly however, as Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy were all enjoying their food, Jamie and Jenny arrived. "Great, what do you two want"? Asked Stacy, annoyed.

"We are here to tell you that we are going to get our revenge one way or another" said Jamie. "Yeah" Said Jenny. "Yeah, yeah, why don't you just leave us alone" Said Coltrane. "Yeah, I agree" Said Linda. "Whatever, just you wait and see" Said Jamie. "Yeah" Said Jenny.

Jamie and Jenny then leave. "What idiots" Said Phineas. "I agree, I can't believe they had the audacity to call themselves Candace's friends" Said Ferb. "Yeah, I know" Said Suzy. "Well, let's continue eating, then we can decide what we want to do from here in the mall" Said Linda. "Agreed" Said Coltrane.

So, Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy all eat their food, most of them got burritos while Lawrence and Linda got the quesadillas. After eating, Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy go out of the food court to plan their next move.

Little did they know however was that Jenny and Jamie have a trap planned for Candace in order to ruin Candace's hair. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time we left off, Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy were heading out of the food court. "Alright, we are now out of the food court, want to walk around a little"? Asked Candace. "Let's do it" Said Vanessa. So, Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy all explore the mall.

Little do they know is that Jamie and Jenny were snooping around, and their trap was put right outside the mall. "Once Candace goes outside, her hair will be ruined" Laughed Jenny. "This will be great" Laughed Jamie. "I agree" Said Jenny. Meanwhile ... "Ok, let's go to this store" Said Suzy, pointing to the fudge store. "Perfect, fudge sound good" Said Stacy. "I agree" Said Buford. So, Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy all go to the fudge store.

Meanwhile, you guessed it, Jamie and Jenny the ones who do not like Candace, were waiting. "How much longer are they going to take? Asked Jamie annoyed. Who knows? Asked Jenny, annoyed as well. After the fudge store, Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy all go out. "That was good fudge" Said Jeremy. "I agree" Said Lawrence.

After exploring the mall, Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy all go out since they spent a long time. "Alright, that was fun" Said Candace. "I agree" Said Ferb. However. then, Candace got trapped, and her hair got ruined. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Said Candace. "Ha, ha, ha" Laughed Jamie and Jenny. "Jamie and Jenny, we should have known" Said Baljieet. "Yeah" Said Isabella.

"Oops, we are so sorry, just kidding" Said Jamie. "You'll pay" Said Vanessa. "Sure we will" Said Jenny. Then, Jenny and Jamie leave. "My hair is a mess" Said Candace, sad. "It's alright, we will get it fixed" Said Jeremy. "Yeah" Said Coltrane. "Jenny and Jamie are total losers" Said Suzy. "i agree" Said Phineas.

Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy then go back to the house. Meanwhile with Perry, you guessed it, he had to fight against Doofenshmirtz. "Ok Agent P, you guessed it, Doofenshmirtz has another plot, this time, he wants to steal all the steaks again but, he wants to overcharge people for the steaks this time" Said Major Monogram. "So Agent P, put a stop to Doofenshmirtz's evil plans" Said Carl.

Perry then chatters and goes to stop Doofenshmirtz yet again. Meanwhile with Doofenshmirtz ... "Ha, ha, ha, everyone will have to pay extra for steaks" Said Doofenshmirtz. Then, Perry showed up. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, I expected your arrival but you will not stop me this time, I will succeed" Said Doofenshmirtz. Perry disagrees at this, of course. "Oh, so you disagree, well, we will see about that" Said Doofenshmirtz.

Then, Doofenshmirtz and Perry fight. Back at Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy, they all head to Phineas, Ferb's and Candace's home. "Let's make sure we fix Candace's hair" Said Jeremy. "Yeah" Said Ferb. "I can't believe what Jamie and Jenny are doing" Said Suzy. "I agree" Said Stacy. "Well, they will get what's coming to them" Said Vanessa. "I agree" Said Isabella.

Then, Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy all arrive at the Flynn/Fletcher household. "Alright, now we are back" Said Baljieet. Then, Jeremy fixes Candace's hair. "Thanks Jeremy" Said Candace. "You're welcome" Said Jeremy. Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz continue to batlte it out. "Oh yeah, I will win this time" Said Doofenshmirtz. Perry then hits Doofenshmirtz. "OW" said Doofenshmirtz. Perry just laughs. "Oh yeah, you think you're so tough, take this" Said Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz then traps Perry again.

"Ha, you are trapped now" Said Doofenshmirtz. Back at Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljieet, Buford, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Lawrence, Linda and Suzy, they all hang out and watch T.V after Candace's hair gets fixed again. "Why do Jamie and Jenny have so much against Candace, anyways"? Asked Lawrence. "I honestly have no idea" Said Coltrane. "Me neither" Said Suzy. "Well, whatever it is, they will be back, and we will have to stop them" Said Baljieet. "I agree" Said Isabella.

"Jamie and Jenny are so annoying" Said Buford. "I agree" Said Vanessa. "Well, the next time Jamie and Jenny show up, we will stop them just like we always do" Said Phineas. "Right" Said Ferb. "Say, where is Perry btw"? Asked Phineas. "Probably just outside or something, or he will just show up later, like usual" Said Linda. "True" Said Phineas.

Back at Perry and Doofenshmirtz ... "Ha, you are trapped in that cage, now I will win" Said Doofenshmirtz. What will happen, and will Doofenshmirtz be victorious with his plan? Or will Perry stop him as usual? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
